C c c cinnamon Lips
by translucency for summertime
Summary: The harsh light from the bare bulb on the wall beside the two reflected in his grey eyes like a spark on a flint. “Thought I’d try something new.” James gives up smoking for Scorpius. Oneshot. Ficlet. JP/SM


**C-c-c-cinnamon Lips**

**

* * *

**

A tangy rush of cool air consumed Scorpius's mouth as a pair of chapped lips pressed against him, tongue dancing over his gums. He nearly pulled away from the tangle in shock; instead of the mint of muggle toothpaste and slight aftertaste of tobacco he was accustomed to, his tongue tingled from the acidity of cinnamon.

"What convinced you?" Scorpius murmured on the skin to the side of James's mouth. Hands groped at his sides, pulling him closer. Scorpius threw his arms around James's leather-clad shoulders.

"Wha' convinced me wha'?" James replied through sloppy kisses. His hand skimmed off the scratchy fabric of Scorpius's coat and down to his jeans pockets, in which he slid it, closely joined by his other hand in the same fashion.

Scorpius pulled his face away from James's persistent mouth, instead burrowing away from the cold outdoor breeze and into a cotton shirt. A zipper hit off the shell of his ear as he rubbed his face into James.

"'Don't taste of fags," Scorpius informed him. The harsh light from the bare bulb on the wall beside the two reflected in his grey eyes like a spark on a flint. James ran his thumb over the line of Scorpius's jaw (careful to stay far away from the boy's already bumpy cheeks--or else he would be admonished for putting unnecessary oil on the flushed skin, as he had many times before).

James shrugged, letting his sweeping bangs fall into a brown eye. "Thought I'd try something new." He blew a thin stream of air through his lips, over Scorpius's shoulder, and couldn't help but be reminded of how much the fog of his breath looked like the smoke from a cigarette. His fingers itched for a thin cylinder.

"Just for me?" Scorpius teased.

James scoffed, "Nah. Don't want you thinking you're too special." He placed an oxymoranical peck on the blond hair obstructing Scorpius's forehead.

"That would be quite awful," Scorpius agreed solemnly. His eyebrows nearly met his low hairline, and his hidden forehead creased under the pressure of his wide eyes. James's eyes fell upon Scorpius's slowly curling lips.

The two broke out into raucous laughter that drew the attention of the other people that were coupled in the alleyway. When the laughter had died away, James noticed the glares of the next pair down. "D'you want to go back inside?" he offered, having mixed feelings about his want to cause a scene (one that would invariably end with his fist attached to glaring man's nose). "It's getting rather cold, anyway."

Scorpius resisted the urge to childishly stick his tongue out at the woman who was sneaking covert glances at them with angry eyes. On a normal day, he would have done so, but under the cityscape's night sky and with James in his leather jacket and tight jeans, it didn't feel right. "Yeah," Scorpius finally said. "We came out to a club for the dancing," he flashed a grin, "not just to stand around outside."

James disentangled himself from his slightly smaller lover and thrust his hands into his pocket, where his fingers brushed against an achingly familiar cardboard corner. He offered that hand to Scorpius.

Their fingers met with an almost invisible flicker of magic, and they disappeared together around the darkened corner of the crowded alleyway.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Well it's not exactly a new installment of Clandestine, so forgive me for that. I am working on it. I have a million excuses, but I'm sure no one wants to hear them. ^_^ So I hope you liked this ficlet. It's title was taken from the song of the same by Ok Go. [I do not own Harry Potter or Ok Go, and am not making any monetary profit off of this. To be more specific (because as I wrote that I thought of many more forms of profiting that do not fit in this scenario), the only way I profit from this story is in the warm and fuzzies that I get when kind people review!] Have an absolutely marvelous day, everyone.


End file.
